


Whatever We Celebrate

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Chanukah, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Is it hard being Jewish at Christmas?”
Relationships: Ziva David & Abby Sciuto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Whatever We Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very very) late Christmas present for LJ user "riverotter1951"

“Thanks for letting me come and help,” said Abby, tying on her apron. Its ruffles and smiling skull pattern were simultaneously out of place and right at home in Ziva’s small kitchen.

“I should be thanking you,” the other woman said. “This will be much easier with another set of hands.”

“Then mine are all yours. What are we making first?”

They got started and mostly worked in silence until Abby said, “Is it hard being Jewish at Christmas?”

Ziva paused. “How do you mean?”

“I mean…” Abby waved a flour-covered hand. “It’s just everywhere, isn’t it? Every store has Christmas sales and Christmas decorations, every radio station has been playing Christmas music since before Halloween, Santas are in every mal…”

“Ah, that one is easy. I do not go to malls.”

“Ziva…”

Her friend smiled. “I may not celebrate Christmas, but I can appreciate it. Some of the decorations are a bit… excessive, but I enjoy the spirit of the holiday. Anything that celebrates peace and goodwill is okay with me.”

“Yeah, but…” Abby prompted.

“But it can be lonely,” admitted Ziva, “celebrating Chanukah alone. Without other Jewish people,” she added, quickly, reaching out to touch Abby’s wrist. “You are all wonderful friends and I love spending time with you, but it is nice to share the holiday with other people who have similar childhood memories.”

“Yeah,” Abby agreed, softly. “If I had to celebrate Christmas all by myself, that would probably be lonely, too. But I’m glad you’re here with us, not matter what we’re celebrating.”

Ziva smiled again. “I am, too.”

“Yeah. Okay, so, this might be a bad time to ask, but… next weekend, if we don’t have a case… would you like to come over and make Christmas cookies with me?”

“I would love to.”

THE END


End file.
